The invention concerns a process for the production of a personalised, optically variable element with polarising properties, and a film system comprising a substrate body and a film body for providing a personalised, optically variable element having polarising properties.
EP 1 227 347 A1 describes a production process for a personalised, optically variable element having polarising properties.
That process provides for printing on to a substrate by means of an ink jet printer a first orientation layer which can be aligned in a given orientation direction by irradiation with polarised light. A layer comprising a liquid crystal material is then applied to the orientation layer by means of an ink jet printer, and conditions are afforded under which the liquid crystal material is aligned. The liquid crystal layer is then hardened with UV light.
In order to produce personalised regions having different polarisation properties, the orientation layer comprising a photopolymer and the layer comprising a liquid crystal material are applied only in region-wise manner, under the control of a computer, in respective individual regions, to the substrate layer using the ink jet printer. In addition the following procedure is proposed for that purpose:
A first orientation layer is printed on the substrate in pattern form by means of the ink jet printer. The substrate is then irradiated with linearly polarised light, thereby achieving suitably uniform orientation of the photopolymer layer in pattern form. A second photopolymer layer is then applied in accordance with a second pattern with the ink jet printer and then irradiated with linearly polarised light. The polarisation directions of the first and second radiation differ so that the result afforded is orientation layers involving different orientations, which are arranged in mutually superposed relationship. That multiple coating procedure in combination with a configuration, of suitable pattern shape, of the individual polymer layers which are arranged in mutually superposed relationship makes it possible to produce regions involving different orientations.